La mañana después
by Brain Gamer
Summary: Mercy da un tambaleante y resacoso recorrido por los pasillos de los cuarteles de Overwatch luego de la noche de año nuevo.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Blizzard**

* * *

 _La mañana después_

* * *

Al abrir sus parpados descubrió que se encontraba en el helado suelo de su habitación. Tenía un fuerte dolor en la frente debido al choque que tuvo con su querido par de botas.

El frio rodeo su cuerpo y maldijo en ese momento el consejo que le dio Tracer acerca de dormir sin brasier por comodidad. Se sostuvo de sus codos mientras sostenía una ancha camiseta cercana e intentaba pararse.

Mercy se colocó la prenda mientras sentía en sus pies descalzos el camino que trazo hacia el lavabo.

Se vio obstaculizada en todo el trayecto ya que las latas de cerveza, botellas vitamínicas y envases de crema de maní impedían completamente sus pasos tambaleantes. Aunque también existían escopetas esparcidas y cargadores vacíos por doquier por aquel torneo de puntería en la que quedaron envueltos Jack y Gabriel.

Nunca imagino ver así su cabello; su propio reflejo le dio un leve susto dado que sus mechones rubios estaban enmarañados y hasta algunos pelos que volaban libres formaban lo que podía llamarse "cuernos diabólicos". Empapó su rostro con el agua fría, aunque el sonido del grifo casi destroza su cabeza por la sensibilidad de sus oídos dada su resaca.

Al caminar hacia el comedor principal encontró manchas de salsa y puré de tomate cubriendo las paredes en un extraño patrón circular, además de ver esparcidos un monton de dardos y restos de manzanas rodeando aquella diana. La capitana Amari estaba metros mas adelante, siendo cubierta por una manta color roja, acurrucándose lo mas que podía en aquel pedazo de guantelete, cuyo portador, Reindhardt, se había quedado a medio camino de ella y que estaba postrado de boca arriba en el cojin del sillón.

Se asustó un poco al ver goteras del techo de la base, pero al subir su vista encontró que de manera increíble, Torbjörn daba vueltas y vueltas amarrado con alambres del ventilador mas grande, dejando caer su saliva segundo a segundo. Sin duda estaba intentando probar que podía someterse a fuerzas G… por mínimas que fueran estas.

Rodeo aquella escena y camino silenciosa a donde estaba la nevera. Abrió la lata de soda tomando casi la mitad de su contenido; un estornudo a su espalda le distrajo, encontrando como duela del sonido a Tracer desparramada en el sofá.

Se apresuró a taparla quitándole el poncho a McCree y azotando su cabeza en la mesa en la cual dormía. A veces se preguntaba cómo es que aquella chiquilla era tan descuidada con sus prendas.

El agujero en la pared que daba una buena vista del Himalaya y a Genji meditando afuera, fue sin duda echa por Winston, pero para estas alturas Mercy solo pensaba en volver a la cama hasta que llegara el mediodía.

Mientras volvía a su habitación observo la sala de entrenamiento; esos dos cabezas duras estaban apoyados en sus espaldas desnudas; era obvio que luego de su "torneo" habrían querido demostrar su fuerza con sus puños. Rayos, tendría que atender sus heridas mucho después.

Al menos era buena forma de iniciar el año, estando con aquel equipo de combatientes que se asemejaban tanto a una familia.

Aunque al próximo año advertiría a todos que no exageren con las copas, pues así impediría todos aquellos desastres que le habían hecho al cuartel.

Se sintió satisfecha al sentir nuevamente su cama, el ambiente silencioso le parecía encantador porque evitaría aquellos espantosos dolores de cabeza.

Cayó cansada sobre las sabanas, envolviéndose parcialmente y quitando algunos mechones de su rostro, respirando tranquilamente y esperando a que el sueño volviera…

Hasta que sintió un suave movimiento que la envolvía desde su costado derecho…

Su corazón dio un salto y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, encontrando a su lado a la ya adulta y nada vestida Fareeha, aferrándose de ella como si de una almohada se tratase.

¿¡Oh por todos los cielos!?

¿¡En serio había sucedido eso!?

¡Maldita sea! ¡Entonces esa era la razón del dolor al caminar!

¿¡En serio habían hecho eso anoche!?

Mercy se tomó la frente, cerrando los ojos con resignación.

Esa tarde moriría con una larga sesión de acupuntura…

* * *

 **Bueno, mi mañana no fue así, el dolor de mi cabeza no es por culpa de la resaca sino de este maldito resfriado y tos que no me deja desde hace casi tres malditas semanas! cof! cof!**

 **Este es mi primer aporte al fandom de Over, aunque tengo muchas otras ideas para algunos personajes. Aunque mi favorito siempre será Zenyatta, no por la calva, sino porque intento hacer el amor con tod- huy eso se oyo muy mal...**

 **Viva el Pharmercy, pero amo por igual el Gency y a todas las ships que existen wii! XD**


End file.
